Invitation à la St Valentin
by adelaide.australia
Summary: Durant cette fête de St Valentin, Mycroft Holmes et Greg Lestrade reçoivent chacun une invitation dans un des restaurants les plus chics de Londres.


_Joyeuse St Valentin à tous !_  
_J'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit OS :)_

* * *

Mycroft Holmes avait toujours ignoré la fête de la St Valentin. Événement inutile et commercial, il n'avait aucun intérêt particulier pour ce jour.  
Mais cette année la fête attira son attention, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il reçut une invitation.  
C'était un simple carton posé sur son bureau « J'ai réservé un repas pour deux. Clos Maggiore, 20h00. » écrit d'une écriture soignée mais masculine. Il hésita, il pouvait simplement faire analyser la calligraphie et les empreintes et il aurait l'identité de l'envoyeur. Cette invitation était dans tout les cas soit un piège soit une blague et il décida soudainement de l'ignorer. Il la posa sur le coté et commença son travail.  
Une heure plus tard, Anthéa arriva avec des dossiers et les déposa en souriant.  
-Vous devriez mettre votre cravate bleue claire et votre costume gris.  
\- Je vous demande pardon ?  
\- Pour votre rendez-vous de ce soir.  
\- Je ne connais pas l'identité de…  
\- Je la connais. Et vous devriez y aller.  
\- Et de qui s'agit-il ?  
\- Lord Jonathan Karamo.  
Le roux la dévisagea quelques secondes avant de soupirer. Le lord était un jeune homme ouvertement homosexuel qui avait plusieurs fois montré son intérêt pour Mycroft.  
\- Voulez-vous que je le contacte pour refuser ? Proposa Anthéa en voyant son patron plongé dans ses pensées.  
\- Cela serait un signe clair de refus et nos diverses collaborations s'en trouveraient compromises.  
\- Donc vous y allez ?  
Mycroft soupira :  
\- Oui...

L'inspecteur Greg Lestrade avait toujours aimé la St Valentin. C'était un jour important et durant toute la durée de son mariage, même lorsqu'ils étaient au bord du divorce, il avait voulu faire de ce jour un événement spécial. Depuis qu'il était divorcé, cependant, il ne l'avait plus fêté et attendait avec patience un nouvel être aimé pour partager à nouveau la joie de ce jour.  
Et à sa grande surprise, il reçut une mystérieuse invitation sur son bureau. « Repas pour deux au Clos Maggiore. 20H00 ». L'écriture, élégante,était celle d'un homme. Même s'il avait eu plus de relations hétérosexuelles, il avait eut quelques histoires avec des hommes et se définissait bisexuel. Il ne s'en cachait pas mai restait néanmoins discret. Il lut à nouveau la missive et devint hésitant. Ce n'était pas signé et même si l'endroit était chic, il ne savait pas sur qui il pouvait tomber.  
Molly Hooper entra à ce moment là dans son bureau, un dossier à la main.  
\- Rapport d'autopsie. Annonça-t-elle.  
Il la remercia puis lui tendit son invitation et expliqua :  
\- J'ai reçu ça ce matin. Aucune signature ni n°.  
\- Je sais qui te l'a envoyé...C'est le journaliste qui t'invite toujours à boire un verre. Celui du Daily Miror.  
\- Oh… Ok.  
\- Déçu ?  
Le policier haussa vaguement les épaules.  
\- C'est quand même un peu trop, non ?  
\- Peut-être mais moi on ne m'y a jamais invité.  
Greg sourit :  
\- J'irai en ton honneur.

Mycroft écarquilla les yeux :  
\- Gregory ?  
Celui-ci, déjà installé à table, releva la tête.  
\- Bonsoir Mycroft.  
Il lui sourit mais fronça les sourcils quand le serveur avança la chaise pour le roux qui s'installa. Il eut un léger silence et le policier avoua :  
\- Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Je suppose que vous avez reçu une invitation non signée ce matin.  
Greg hocha la tête et l'Homme du Gouvernement poursuivit :  
\- Et si vous avez exprimé des doutes, l'un de vos proches a déclaré connaître l'identité de votre invitant. Quelqu'un pour qui vous avez montré un intérêt ou pour lequel vous avez certaines obligations  
\- Wé…  
\- Nous avons tout deux été piégé et…  
\- Mais c'était votre écriture. Je la reconnais maintenant. Le coupa Lestrade en sortant un carton qu'il tendit à Mycroft.  
Ce dernier opina et sortit le sien.  
\- Et ça c'est mon écriture. Dit Greg. Un coup de Sherlock, donc.  
Le roux sourit :  
\- Vous êtes intelligent, Gregory.  
Celui-ci rougit légèrement au moment où le serveur leur apporta deux coupes de champagne rosé.  
\- Vos menus St Valentin ont déjà été commandés et payés, messieurs. Leur annonça-t-il.  
Il les quitta et ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants avant que le Holmes ne reprenne la parole.  
\- Il est important de savoir pourquoi mon frère a…  
\- Non.  
\- Pardon ?  
Greg baissa les yeux,gêné, mais lorsqu'il les releva il paraissait déterminé.  
\- Je m'en fous pourquoi Sherlock a fait ça. Je suis heureux d'être ici avec vous. Surtout heureux d'être avec vous en fait. Jamais vous n'auriez accepté un rendez-vous avec moi et maintenant, vous êtes trop poli pour partir. Alors ce soir c'est ma foutue chance et je compte vous prouver que je suis digne d'intérêt.  
Le roux l'observa, clignant stupidement des yeux, avant de reprendre contenance.  
\- Vous êtes digne d'intérêt, Gregory. Vous l'avez toujours été. Mais vous êtiez…  
Le policier le fit taire en posant sa main sur la sienne.  
\- Et si on profitait de notre St Valentin ? Sponsorisé par Sherlock.  
Mycroft sourit et tendit son verre, Greg fit de même et ils les firent tinter l'un contre l'autre.


End file.
